


Your hero

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John saves you, Pregnancy, Sex mentioned, attemped rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: John saves you from a drunk man so you reward him. Years later when he comes to see you again and he sees the secret you never told him.





	Your hero

I don’t own anything

You were working your late shift at the bar when an annoying blonde spiked 25 looking drunk man pulled your waist and threw you on his lap while laughing as he held your wrist. You tried to get him to let you go but he was too strong  
“Hey let me go, “ You said, He just laughed again. You tried to signal your manager but he wasn’t noticing.  
“I would let the lady go if I were you,” a husky voice said.The drunk man looked over his shoulder and saw John Winchester.  
“And why would I do that” The drunk shook his head and tried to force you to kiss him but thankfully the man who was defending you punched the drunk in the face.  
The police came and you explained what happened. You got off work early because of what happened but as You were leaving you saw the man who defended you  
“Hey wait a second” The man stopped and turned  
“Yes, mam?”  
“Thanks for helping back there, I’m (y/n) (l/n)”  
“Hey it was nothing, I’m John Winchester. I hate men like him. Men like him have no idea how to respect a girl” You got a better look at him and You had to admit he was handsome and you felt like he deserved something  
“Believe me I’m not a girl. I’m a woman” You flirted with John as he smiled and knew where this was heading. You started talking which led to having some ‘fun’. It was one of the best one night stands You ever had. When You woke up all You found was a note with his name and number.  
A few weeks later You started feeling horrible. You had headaches, You puked, and You felt so tired. When You looked at your calendar You realized. You missed your period. You ran out of your apartment and ran to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test.  
When you ran home you could barely breathe. You were normally in shape and running that far was a breeze but know you felt like you ran a marathon. You had to wait for 10 minutes for the results. You had never been so nervous in your life.  
It was positive  
9 months later you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. You named her Theodorsia Lilian (l/n). When you held her everything made sense. All those waitress jobs were worth it.  
6 years later and you got a job as an Art teacher with a waitress job in the summer. It was summer time when you were at your waitress job. Theo(your daughter) came in and sat at a table. She had John’s thick brown hair and had your eyes

  
Your manager loved Theo and would let her stay at the diner after a playdate with some friends. Theo was very social, she would tell kids stories of crazy things she made up. Things like werewolves and vampires and ghosts. She tells people in different fun ways and she would tell the scariest stories any 5 years old can think of while she is at sleepovers.  
You gave Theo a bottle of water as you heard door open meaning there was a customer.  
“ Hello what can I…” you stopped when You turned and saw him. The man who got you pregnant. John Winchester.  
“ Hey how long has it been,” John said, you didn’t know what to say  
“ Well, u..m umm I guess 6 years” He smiled and sat next to his daughter who he didn’t know existed.  
“ Mommy can I have some pop. Some kids at the park have pop” Theo asked  
“ No sweetie we don’t have the money to buy pop” John kept looking at Theo almost intrigued by her.  
“But mommy I want a pop” You sighed  
“ One Pepsi and one light beer,” John said, you were shocked.  
“ Why a Pepsi”  
“I want the princess here to have some pop what’s wrong with that” John asked, he felt connected to the little girl. You gave John a beer and a Pepsi to Theo.  
“John can I talk to you alone,” You asked, John, smiled and nodded. He got up as you walked up and he followed you. You went to the corner away from Theo’s hearing.  
“John do you notice anything about Theo”  
“So that’s her name. I guess she is a little familiar. Wait how old is she” John said  
“She’s 5 John. She was born 6 years ago” John froze still thinking to himself.  
“Wait am I..her dad” I took a deep breath  
“Yes, John you are” John looked like he stopped breathing.  
“Are...Are you sure” John asked  
“Of course I’m sure John” John stepped back once.  
“John you can just leave if you want. She doesn’t have to know about you. I wouldn’t be to upset but if you choose to be in her life at least a bit you have to see her more then 1 time per month. I don’t want her to be heartbroken and I swear if you hurt her in any way I will make sure you never see her again” John had never heard her so strong for something.  
“Of course I want to be there but once a month. I can barely be there for Sa…I mean I can barely be in one place for a week”  
“John she is the greatest thing in my life. I will do everything to prevent heartbreak” John took a deep breath  
“Ok, I’ll do it. Once every month I’ll visit” You sighed  
“Ok, let’s introduce you” You took his hands and brought him to Theo.  
“Theo sweetie” Theo turned with a sweet smile  
“This is your daddy”


End file.
